Tempo ao Tempo
by Valen Weasley
Summary: "Tudo que eu preciso é de alguém que me ame"..."Tudo o que eu preciso é de alguém que me de informações sem fazer perguntas"
1. Chapter 1

Me acordei assustada, suando frio, não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Olhei a minha volta, percebi que não estava no meu pequeno quarto de hotel, percebi que nem estava em um hotel.

Me levantei da cama, o quarto não era feio, na verdade, era lindo, olhei pela janela, só o que vi foram montanhas, nem uma única casa, apenas as montanhas mais verdes que todas que eu já tinha visto, na vida ou em sonho. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei observando-as, sei apenas que não foi pouco.

Tentei a porta, estava trancada, tentei outra vez, não consegui. No momento em que tirei a mão da maçaneta, os flashes de imagens que me atormentaram desde os meus sonhos, até aquele instante, se transformaram em cenas continuas...

O hotel... O taxi... O parque... A limusine... Ian... A arma... O veneno... Ian

Ian, esse nome me atormenta, porque sempre que me acontece algo de ruim ou estranho ele tem de estar, envolvido? Porque diz que me ama e depois arma contra mim? Isso confunde qualquer mulher. Confunde não? Ou eu que sou diferente, esquisita? Arg, esse garoto não podia ter arranjado outra para ser o peão dos seus joguinhos?

Mas tinha outro garoto, um mais importante, Dan, onde ele está? Está sozinho ou Nellie está com ele? O que eu vou ter que fazer para encontrar ele de novo? Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Em sua homenagem :* **

Dan estava nervoso, Amy havia sumido! Ele estava no metrô com Nellie, o vagão era pequeno, praticamente só acentos preferenciais, que estavam todos vazios, as outras cadeiras estavam quase cheias, com exceção de uma, ao seu lado, o trem estava silencioso, o barulho metálico das rodas batendo nas laterais do trilho era sinistro no crepúsculo.

A próxima estação foi anunciada e depois de muito tempo, uma garota subiu, que estranho, o metrô nunca ficava parado muito tempo. Assim que ela pisou no trem as portas fecharam, preferiu ficar no extremo do vagão, em pé. A garota não era nem muito alta nem muito baixa, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos escuros, a pele extremamente clara e os lábios bem desenhados. Ela lhe era estranhamente familiar, dês de os cabelos negros ao alistar de cano alto em seus pés, era estranho, ele sentia como se já tivesse visto-a, mas não sabia onde, o que era mais estranho ainda, pois a memória dele era muito boa.

Ele começou a revirar sua memória, lembrar de tudo, tentando descobrir de onde ele a conhecia, mas nada. Olhou para a garota novamente, desta vez, voltou-se para sua mochila, uma coisa que levou sua busca para outros rumos, o levou a memórias não relacionadas ao assunto, elas eram tão lindas, ele gostaria de poder passar mergulhado nelas o dia todo... Não... Não... Não ia pensar nela...

'_foco Dan, foco' _ele pensou, olhou para Nellie, que estava totalmente distraída com o que ele chamaria de "Rock pesado, nem tão pesado" Nellie ouvia de tudo. Olhou para o mapa que acendia a cima de sua cabeça, já haviam andado sete estações e ele não havia percebido, quando olhou para a menina novamente reconheceu a "coisa prateada", era uma arma de dardos...

As portas se abriram e a garota desceu, Dan agarrou o braço de Nellie e a arrastou com ele para fora do trem, ele tinha o estranho pressentimento de que acabara de encontrar mais uma priminha.

A estação, ao contrario do trem, estava cheia de pessoas andando de lá para cá, e cá para lá, Nellie havia milagrosamente desligado seu I-Pod e estava furiosa, pois eles tinham decido quatro estações antes.

- Depois de um dia tendo que procurar uma garota desaparecida, a pé, em uma cidade não tão pequena, e sem sucesso, tudo o que eu queria era me sentar no trem e só levantar quando chegássemos à parada perto do hotel, os meus pés estão implorando para serem cortados e eu ainda sou carregada sem explicação por uma estação metropolitana, atrás de um sei-lá-o-que e nem sei para onde estou indo, e tenho certeza que você também não, espero que não seja em vão, Daniel Cahill! – Ela dizia. Como ele odiava as mulheres quando ficavam raivosas.

Não podiam perder o rastro da garota, ele ia o mais rápido que podia, sempre puxando Nellie. Saíram da estação, já era noite, a garota andou algumas quadras e entrou em um beco escuro e sem saída.

- Eu quero uma explicação Daniel! – Nellie falou na sua orelha.

- Psiu, depois, preciso ouvir- ele respondeu.

A garota falava com alguém pelo celular, ele não podia ouvir quem estava do outro lado, mas ouvia- a perfeitamente.

- Acredito que sim- falou a garota, a outra pessoa respondeu e ela voltou a falar – Como patinhos – mais um momento de silencio e ouviu- se a voz dela novamente – eu disse que era, e com esse tipo de coisa eu não brinco- silencio de novo- Claro – ela falou por fim, e desligou o telefone.

Ele precisava saber mais, depois disso ele tinha certeza que tinha encontrado mais uma priminha, esperou ela sair do beco e a seguiu até uma pequena pousada, convenceu Nellie de que deviam se hospedar lá, o que não foi muito difícil, já que ela estava cansada. Enquanto ela ligava para o antigo hotel, cancelando a hospedagem, para um taxi que deveria pegar as bagagens e fazia check-in na pousada ele deu uma vasculhada no local, prometeu para si mesmo que não ia desistir de procurar Amy, mas iria descobrir mais sobre a garota.

**;P :)**

**Minha Lucian favorita: Jady.**


	3. Chapter 3

**; ) : P**

Enquanto estava presa Amy pensou, refletiu, olhou as montanhas, pensou, refletiu, olhou as montanhas e pensou um pouco mais, revirou cada cantinho da sua cabeça, todas as caixinhas que guardam suas lembranças, caixinha por caixinha, lembrança por lembrança, com exceção, é claro, de uma caixinha rotulada com os dizeres: "PERIGO! NÃO REVIRE", não a revirou porque nela estavam guardadas as lembranças mais fortes de sua vida, como a do incêndio por exemplo, mas também tinham umas lindas, que, ela apenas não queria lembrar... Não conscientemente, mas seus sonhos faziam isso por ela...

_Estava em uma típica "reunião de família", todos já haviam ido embora, ou quase todos. Seu irmão brincava com Saladin enquanto ela esperava sentada em um banco do enorme jardim de Grace pela tia Beatrice, parecia que ela gostava de se atrasar. A única pessoa que estava lá além deles sentou-se ao seu lado, ela teve uma sensação estranha, como um arrepio que percorreu toda sua espinha, ela tinha medo, medo de olhá-lo nos olhos..._

_ Mas, porque o medo? Era um simples par de olhos._

_ Decidiu que enfrentaria seu medo, afinal era um medo bobo, ela o olharia nos olhos._

_ Levantou a cabeça devagar, para olhar para o rosto dele, começou pela boca, tinha os lábios grossos, mas não de mais, e úmidos na medida certa. Passou para o nariz, era perfeitamente simétrico, e tinha o tamanho ideal para o seu rosto. Então os olhos, finalmente os olhos, eram cor de âmbar, eram profundos, eram misteriosos._

_ Diziam que os olhos são a chave da alma, ela queria ver a alma dele, foi mais fundo nos seus olhos._

_ Quanto mais longe ela ia, mais sentimentos ela desvendava, e percebeu que ele estava deixando que fosse mais longe, queria que fosse mais longe. Quando chegou bem no fundo, o mais fundo que pode alcançar ela sentia o mesmo que ele, pensava o mesmo que ele, abaixou o rosto rapidamente._

_ Sentiu suas bochechas queimando, todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraindo, as mãos suando, sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes, algo que não conseguia explicar._

_ Um carro buzinou, ele se levantou, acenou e se foi._

_ E ela continuou parada, imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, a única palavra que vinha a sua mente era "WOW"..._

A lembrança a atormentou por um tempo. Porque ela não conseguia explicar esse sentimento? Que sentimento era esse? Com o tempo ela arquivou a lembrança como "perigosa" e nunca mais quis botar os olhos nela, afinal não conseguia compreende-la...

Seu cérebro não compreendia, mas no fundo no fundo, na parte inconsciente de seu ser ela sabia o que era...

Amor...

Amor...

Amor...

**/O/... **

**...Prefiro não comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Amy...**

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, acordou-se no meio da noite pensando nela, em seus devaneios, podia apenas ver o rosto dela, não conseguia ficar tranqüilo sabendo que ela estava presa, não conseguia tira-la da cabeça.

Ele ficava se lembrando do seu cheiro, seus olhos, sua voz, ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão puro, tão verdadeiro por alguém, sabia que era verdade. E se ela confiasse nele, tudo daria certo, ele queria mostrar isso a ela.

Mas que garota confiaria nele depois do que ele fez? Depois de todas as traições e joguinhos? Como uma garota como ela estaria se sentindo? Como ele teria a cara de pau de pedir perdão? Mas ele sabia, ela podia fazer tudo ficar perfeitamente bem.

Ela havia mudado a vida dele desde a primeira vez que a viu, ele sabia que ela seria sua, algum dia seria sua, e mesmo assim, teve a coragem de traí-la, não sabe mais como fez isso, mas sabe que fez. Ele parecia um louco, e todas as vezes que pensou no assunto, soube que era por causa dela. Todos diziam: "desista, não se incomode, tem muitas garotas pó aí que dariam um braço para namorar contigo...". Mas eles não sabiam, ela era diferente, ele não controlava essas coisas, e jamais desistiria.

"Algumas pessoas mudam, e nem sempre é para pior"

Ele esperava que ela percebesse que ele era uma dessas pessoas, que ele havia mudado por ela. E para piorar a situação, ela achava que ele havia seqüestrado-a, tinha certeza de que ela achava. Quem não pensaria nisso? Como iria provar o contrario?

Mas ele sabia, não tinha feito nada, até tentou descobrir qual era a senha da porta, mas foi inútil, precisava da digital e de um fio de cabelo da Isabel, e qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse entrar "apenas" levaria um choque quase letal.

Era uma pena, sua mãe não queria nem contar o que pretendia com a garota, mas ele sabia que ela tinha alguém a ajudando, de fora da casa, com o garoto, e ele agradecia que não fosse ele. Ultimamente sua mãe andava dizendo que ele havia mudado, que estava agindo como um perdedor, como um fraco. Ao menos agora não tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo, a labuta, o literalmente sujo.

Ele precisava tirá-la de lá, ele via a verdade, sabia que era real, seria sua vez de fazer tudo ficar perfeitamente bem. Ele faria, descobriria o que fosse preciso, arriscaria, daria o que fosse preciso. Faria tudo ficar bem.

Precisava que aqueles olhos verdes jade olhassem fundo nos seus olhos, para que pudesse saber o que ela sentia, se sentia o mesmo que ele. Fundo, como só uma vez foram...

**...A-A-Amy**

**You change my life...**

**Desculpa pela demora, reformas, problemas com a internet, sabem como é, eu espero que gostem. Daqui um pouco a história de verdade vai começar.**


End file.
